A Forgotten Past
by novocaine-x
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke returns home after a painstaking mission, only to find out that he doesn't remember anyone there. This is the tale about a young man who strives through everything to remember all those who were once precious to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey... Nothing much to say, except read and... Revie-... Ah, forget it.

**Disclaime-:** _No_.

**Author's Note #2:** Hn... Just remembered to tell you... Erm... I know this chapter is super short, but it's just supposed to be prologue, you know?

So... Yeah... Read on... And I promise to update my other story soon, as well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**PrOlOgUe**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Right._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Long, calloused fingers made their way out slowly, to touch the cold water, as a sigh left thin, bluish lips at the chilling contact.

The young man cupped his hands together, filling them with water, and slowly brought them towards his face, before splashing the cool liquid onto his tired features.

Pale hands gripped the marble edges of the sink tightly, light bluish green veins standing out clearly, as the muscles in his hands flexed slightly,

Sasuke looked up at the mirror, to see his own fatigued expression staring back at him wearily.

He blinked drowsily, before running a hand through his thick, dark locks, making his hair messier than it already was.

…

'_… I'm losing it…'_

…

The last remaining Uchiha shook his head, as he made his way out of the bathroom, and walked into his room.

Opening the window slightly, he let out a deep breath, as he let the crisp air wash over his features.

He stared out blankly at the vast horizon, the sky taking on a pinkish tint as the day dawned.

No longer he was at odds with the world, instead as one with it. His eyes slid shut momentarily, long lashes falling lightly against his cheekbones, serenity resting in his heart and mind.

Yet, even then, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind… Some annoying thought pricking his sub conscience like a three month old, fungus covered, hairy piece of fruit.(A/N: don't even _ask_… "-.-)

He felt as though something was wrong.

As if there was something he was missing… Something he had forgotten… Something important… Or rather… _Someone_…

He let out a sigh, before making his way to his bed and lying down, as he tried to get some sleep, shutting his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dark trees flew by in a haze as a young man tried to escape from the enemy. _

_He glanced back warily, panting harshly, as he stopped on a low branch, hunching down slightly as he tried to catch his breath._

_His eyes widened as his keen ears picked up the sound of the leaves rustling, and he whirled around to face his attacker, kunai held out defensively._

_Dark eyes swept around the area cautiously, as the boy's grip on the kunai tightened._

"_Come on, coward… What's wrong?" he taunted, his lips turning down into a vicious sneer. "You're not scared are you?"_

_He ducked as a shuriken was thrown his way, and smirked grimly, before throwing his kunai with sharp precision._

'Hn. Stupid idiot... Gave away his position.'

_He smirked again, in satisfaction, as he heard his opponent fall to the ground. The sooner this mission was over... The sooner he could go home..._

_He straightened up, and turned around swiftly, onyx eyes widening as a bulky figure stepped up in front of him. _

_Slender brows creased downwards, as he pulled out his katana, preparing to hit the adversary. Letting out a snarl, he thrust the sword forward; gasping in slight surprise and pain as he felt something prick the back of his neck, before slipping out of consciousness._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat up abruptly, clenching the dark sheets around him, as beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck.

He tried to get his breathing under control, as he brought up a hand to rub his temple.

Black orbs gazed around the bare room, narrowing down in confusion.

'_What the hell happened that day?'_

His head tilted upwards as he raised his eyes towards the table at the corner of the room. They came to rest on a framed photograph of three young genin, along with a much older, silver haired male, who seemed to be their mentor. They then moved onto a more recent picture. This one had the same three people, except that they looked much older, and it looked as if it had been taken quite recently.

Onyx eyes studied the images carefully, uncertainty filling up those dark pools.

Blinking dazedly, he got off the bed slowly, and made his way towards it.

Reaching out a pale hand, he grabbed hold of the frame's edge and dragged it off the table slowly, before bringing it up to his questioning eyes.

He brought up a finger and traced the faces of the three ANBU members on the picture, his features softening as he recognized one of them as his own.

But why couldn't he remember the other two?

They looked so familiar… So…  
_  
... Something._

He heard someone tap on his window and snapped out of his thoughts, whirling around quickly.

He walked towards the glass slowly, parted the curtains, and stepped back in slight surprise.

Slender brows furrowed downwards, his eyes narrowing as they landed on a blonde ninja. The same one on the photo.

He seemed to be saying something, as he grinned sheepishly, and rapped against the glass a couple of times.

Opening the window, Sasuke let out a low growl, before asking a question that utterly shocked the other male.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks to StarsInTheRain, one of the most inspiring authors I have ever seen on Fanfiction, for kindly beta-ing this for me. ^^_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Yeah, so... I guess you can tell this is going to be sort of Sasuke-centric... I may add some SasuSaku into it later... Maybe some other pairings as well... And yeah..._

_Like it's already going to be SasuSaku, but it a more dramatic way... Not exactly in a pairing sorta fashion... But I might turn them into a pairing... And yeah... Nevermind, I'll just shut up now... I probably don't even make any sense... (rolls eyes)_

_Whatever..._

_..._

_Review. _

_Oh and... Ideas are welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm back! (does the peace sign) Well, as you can see, this chapter's rather short...I'm afraid this whole story's going to be like that...for now, atleast. Until we get to the main plot (whenever that may be)...well, hope you like it. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know!

**Disclaimer:** _Noooooo, _I do _not_ own Naruto...but do trading cards count? I have them since I was 6. (grins cheekily)

_ChApTeR dEdIcAtIoN: _Naruto-fan-Okami-chan (for all her _awesome_ help with her _awesome_ beta-ing. XD)

* * *

"_Who the hell are you?"_

Cyan eyes widened in shock before a strangled whisper left the blonde's lips.

"Teme…"

-x-

Long, black robes swept across the dry ground and wiped off the thick film of dust that had settled over time. The light tapping of footsteps echoed off the walls.

The sound of heavy oaken doors as they slammed shut resounded throughout the empty cellar, and the man bent down to light a candle.

He turned around and he nodded as he faced the rest of the men, signaling the start of the meeting.

"Itachi," he spoke up; his voice low, "as I'm sure you know, Sasuke has been getting in our way a lot, and well…we've rather taken care of that."

The said Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow as he leaned forwards and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And how is that?" He questioned as the rest of the Akatsuki members switched their gazes between the two men.

"It's nothing that concerns you, but I assure you, Itachi," he said, as his lips curled up into a sinister smirk, "your little otouto is safe."

At this statement, hushed snickers rippled across the small group as Itachi glared in annoyance.

"The boy means nothing to me," he spat out bitterly, his eyes took on the reddish tinge of the Sharingan.

"Hmm…then I'm sure you won't mind it if we use him for our own little personal gain?" asked Uchiha Madara. He folded his arms across his chest; his voice held slight amusement as Itachi's gaze flickered slightly.

"…Of course not," he muttered. "Do with him as you please."

And with that, the dark haired man left the room, his dark robes billowed behind him as he walked away.

…

"Well, that went rather well," muttered Madara before he took a seat at the head of the table and proceeded with the meeting.

"Konoha's been after us for a while now, as I'm sure you are all aware of. One of their latest spies to have been sent for us was our very own Uchiha junior," he stated, chuckling. "Thanks to Diedara here, that problem has now been taken care of. With Sasuke unable to remember who he is, or where he's from, we'll have no problem in bringing him over to our side…with that kind of power, along with that of the Akatsuki, we will be invincible."

-x-

…

"W-wait…you're just kidding around, r-right?"

The blonde let out a shaky laugh as his hands quivered. This was the fourth time Sasuke had said he didn't know him.

Him! His best friend. Him, who had always been there for him for all these years. Him, who was like a brother to his dark haired companion…_him_.

After he swallowed noisily, the bright haired male reached out a trembling arm and placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"S-Sasuke…come on…it's me." He pleaded, azure eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears.

Said man let out a scoff, his expression akin to disgust before he pulled back and slammed the window shut in his face.

Naruto let his arm drop down dejectedly, his face held pure shock before he jumped down from the tree limb and dropped shakily onto the dense, grassy ground inside the Uchiha estate.

Mumbling a quick, "I have to tell Sakura-chan," the young man took off. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital; a place where he was sure he'd find the young rosette.

Naruto hastened his pace as he made his way towards the rather large, brick building before he burst in through the doors, yelled out a breathy, "I need to see Sakura-chan!", before he was ushered into her office by one of the nurses.

-x-

Jade orbs flickered up in surprise as a panting male burst into the tiny clinic.

"Sakura-chan, it's Sasuke! I don't know what's wrong with him, he's...he's – I don't know!"

Sakura frowned and stood up quickly before she made her way towards him, her heart racing.

"What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" She questioned, her eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know…" he whispered and shook his head. "Sakura-chan…he doesn't even remember who I am, or who he is for that matter…I asked him when he got back, and he just asked me who I was, then slammed the window shut on my face…"

-x-

_Tch…stupid blonde idiot._

Sasuke made his way towards his bed and sat down on its edge. He laced his fingers together as he thought.

_Who on earth was he?_

With a sigh he fell backwards on the soft mattress and placed a firm arm behind his head.

…_And why did he keep calling me 'Sasuke'?_

His eyes came to rest on the old frame again before they slid shut.

…

…

_Why…why is it that I can't…remember?_

-x-

"So, are we clear on what we have to do now?"

Everyone's heads turned towards Madara as they all let out a sound of confirmation.

"Good." He said as he turned his back on them to face the stone wall. "Now…go get him."

And with that, the rest of the Akatsuki members took off for Konoha.

After he turned around again, Madara made his way slowly towards his seat and sat down again; his hands interlocked together in front of his face.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…you have no idea what you just agreed to…" muttered the Uchiha founder, his tone sinister. "With three Uchihas on our side…we'll have enough power to crush Konoha…"

* * *

_(whistles) It's been a while since I last updated, huh?  
__Thanks for waiting, though. ^^  
__Let me know what you thought. (nods)_

_Thanks (of course) go to Naruto-fan-Okami-chan StarsInTheRain! 'CAUSE THEY'RE THE BEST, DAMMIT! lol..._

_Well, that's it! If you leave reviews, I promise I'll update sooner. (smirks)  
__Seriously...reviews are good for motivation...lol._


End file.
